Brave 40: Good and Cool! It's Tough Being an Old Man
is the fourtieth episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Synopsis Debo Kantokku, Candelilla’s new monster, kidnaps people and locks them up in another dimension where they are forced to fall in love. Meanwhile Nobuharu enters a marriage interview and is unexpectedly paired with Candelilla in her human form. Plot The Kyoryugers learn that Nobuharu is attending a marriage meeting orchestrated by Yuko. On the way, the siblings find Ramirez as he has overdone things once he regained his Brave. They leave him with Souji and Utusemimaru as Yuko confides to them that she knows her brother's activities as a Kyoryuger. Soon after, Nobuharu meets up with his potential future wife Kimiko, who is actually Candelilla in disguise. Given some time alone, Nobuharu tries to figure out Candelilla's game while learning that she has always had a thing for him, as she did not have the urge to continue with the scheme to take his heart. The other Kyoryugers arrive, exposing Candelilla's monster Debo Kantokku who is acting in a Deboth Army scheme to target men in love. Revealing he has the power to send people into movies they have watched, Kantokku places the Kyoryugers in the Kyoryu Detectives, based on movies Amy was watching the previous night. Taking a stray shot meant for Candelilla, Nobuharu asks her to meet him again as Debo Kantokku and Luckyuro spirit her way. Though the others think he is under a spell, Nobuharu intends to talk Candelila into releasing the men her monster has taken captive. Daigo gives him his blessing while Souji and Utusemimaru tell Yuko of Candelilla. Upon finding Candelilla, Nobuharu protects her from Yuko and convinces his sister that she is not evil. Nobuharu pleads with Candelilla her to free the men she captured, and when she asks why, Nobuharu explains that he believes that there is some good in her. However, Debo Kantokku attacks them. While Ramirez gets Yuko to safety, Nobuharu holds the Debo Monster off. Upon watching Nobuharu getting beaten to a pulp, Candelilla feels powerless before he tells her that she and Luckyuro are created to study human happiness so they can like humans. Touched by his words, shocking Luckyuro, Candelilla kicks Nobuharu's Gaburivolver to him, claiming it to be an accident, and reveals that the captured men are in the film on Debo Kantokku's chest. With this knowledge, Kyoryu Blue frees the men as the other Kyoryugers arrive. Though he places them in the Kyoryu Academy movie, the Kyoryugers escape it and defeat Debo Kantokku. When enlarged, Debo Kantokku proceeds to start up a giant monster movie with Giant Zorima based on Torin's watching Amy's DVDs until Gigant Kyoryuzin destroys the monsters. Later, Nobuharu receives a surprise party at the Spirit Base, and Torin wonders if Candelilla can truly be redeemed. However, back at the Frozen Castle, Candelilla and Luckyuro find that Chaos has returned. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Man: Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Carnival, Parasagun + Zakutor + Gabutyra (Western Carnival), Tuperanda, Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Armed On), Kentrospiker, Gabutyra (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Black - Parasagun + Parasagun (Armed On), Parasagun (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Armed On), Stegotchi (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Green - Zakutor + Zakutor (Armed On), Zakutor (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Pink - Tuperanda, Dricera + Dricera (Armed On), Dricera (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Gold - N/A *Kyoryu Cyan - N/A *Kyoryu Silver - Bragigas (Battle Mode) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 9, . *This episode homages to some of the works by Toei in the past: **There is a little reference to Ayumi Kinoshita's former role of DekaYellow, when she exclaims "What an emergency!" there are a few seconds of the Dekarangers' transformation theme in the background. **During the school gang film scene, Daigo was wearing an outfit similar to the one was wearing. This is a reference to Koichi Sakamoto, the head director of Kyoryuger, who was also was the head director of . **Nobuharu's fall in love with Candelira is remiscent to Takeru and Mio/Princess Ial's forbidden love in Hikari Sentai Maskman or between Kyosuke Jinnai and Beauty Zonnette in Gekisou Sentai Carranger. **The way Debo Kantokku capturing the people with camera is similar to Camera Jigen from Choujin Sentai Jetman. **When Torin was holding the Monster battle DVD, the two monsters on the DVD cover are Daitanix from ''Seijuu Sentai Gingaman'' and Long's Infinity Dragon form from ''Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger'' *When the monster of the week grew to giant size, the scene changed into a reference/parody of a Godzilla film trailer, with the pattern of the text appearing on the screen matching that film series style of trailers. *This episode title features a small pun that is a reference on the Otoko wa Tsurai yo series, which features an aged Japanese man who's unlucky in the subject of love, much like how Nobuharu is. *Though Ramirez is not shown to be actively searching for a successor as Tessai was in Brave 38, he notes that Yuko is a "strong lady" when he witnesses her strength first-hand, foreshadowing her transformation into the new Kyoryu Cyan in Brave 47. *Luckyuro's human disguise in this episode is portrayed by her voice actor Ai Orikasa. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Brave 37: Revenge! The Ghost Deboss Army, Brave 38: Love Touch! The Most Beautiful Zorima, Brave 39: Full Array! The Ten Great Kyoryu Powers and Brave 40: Good and Cool! It's Tough Being an Old Man. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 10.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 10, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 10.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 10, Blu-ray cover See Also (Debo Kantokku costume) External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢グッとくーる！ オッサンはつらいよ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢グッとくーる！ オッサンはつらいよ｣ *http://www.jefusion.com/2013/11/zyuden-sentai-kyoryuger-december-episode-guide.html References Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Riku Sanjo